PG GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam
The Perfect Grade (PG) GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam is a 1/60 scale kit released in 2020. Includes *Strike Gundam **1 pair of Armor Schneiders **1/60 Kira Yamato figurine (sitting) *Beam Rifle *Shield *Aile/Multiple Assault Striker **2 Beam Sabers **Adapter for Anti-Ship Sword **Adapter for Long-range Beam Cannon **Battery Pack *Sword Striker **Shoulder Armor ***Beam Boomerang **Rocket Anchor *Launcher Striker **Long-range Beam Cannon **Combo Weapons Pod *1 pair of fixed holding hands *1/60 Kira Yamato figurine (standing) Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Manipulators are fully poseable. *Shoulder joints can pull up/slightly push forwards for extra upwards/frontwards articulation. *Arms and legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Wrist joints can slightly pivot. *Front, side and rear skirt armors can pivot for clearance. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *The two-piece toes on each foot are poseable. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *The head's eyes can light up. (requires one CR1220 watch battery) *The cockpit can be opened to reveal pilot figurine. *Strike Gundam can initiate a "full hatch open" gimmick. *Beam Rifle's foregrip can swing left or right. **Beam Rifle can also mount onto the rear waist armor via flip-out tab-and-hole mounting. **Some of the Beam Rifle's components can be separated. *Side waist armors can pop out to reveal Armor Schneiders. **Armor Schneiders can be removed as handheld weapons, with the blades flipped out. *The Shield can be mounted onto the left forearm via some parts rearrangement. **The shield's grip can be adjusted standby or gripping modes. *Strike Gundam can mount with the Striker packs to form: **Aile Strike Gundam (Aile Striker only) **Sword Strike Gundam (Sword Striker only) **Launcher Strike Gundam (Launcher Striker only) **Perfect Strike Gundam (Aile Striker with Sword Striker's Anti-Ship Sword, Shoulder Armor and shield, Launcher Striker's Long-range Beam Cannon and Combo Weapons pod, and the Battery pack) *Weapons can be wielded by either the poseable or fixed hands. *Aile Striker's wings can pivot up and down, and the boosters can swivel/rotate. *Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from the Aile Striker as handheld weapons. *Beam Boomerang can be attached or remove from the left shoulder armor. *Rocket Anchor's deployed form can be recreated via parts swapping. *Anti-ship Sword can detach from or mount onto the backpack (Sword/Multiple Assault Striker). *Long-range Beam Cannon can fold out to form attack mode or store onto the backpack (Launcher/Multiple Assault Striker). *The "Wing" parts on the Combo Weapons Pod can fold up and down. Tips & Tricks *The Grand Slam Sword from the original PG Strike Gundam can be used for this kit. Notes & Trivia *The kit's armor parts are newly redesigned. *The kit also marks the first PG iteration of the Sword, Launcher, and Perfect Strike units, as it was previously announced at the 2005 Shiokaze Hobby Show 14 years ago. Gallery Packaging Stock Photos Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:2020 Category:1/60 Scale kits Category:Unidentified Polycap Runner Category:1/60 Scale figurines Category:Die-cast joints Category:Light-up gimmick Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:Clear eye parts Category:ABS Joints Category:PP (Polypropylene) joints Category:Inner Frame Category:Striker Pack Compatibility (1/60 - PG)